


Baby Leo

by Aangel1



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kitten, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aangel1/pseuds/Aangel1
Summary: Leo the kitten is happy he found a home.
Relationships: Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Baby Leo

**Author's Note:**

> Glad there's love for the previous piece so here is another of baby Leo.
> 
> This work is not beat'ed. Please excuse any errors.
> 
> kudos appreciated.

Raising a kitten while having another pet is not the easiest job.

  
  


After finding Leo on the street, Levi and Nico grew to care for the little bundle of fluff even if their dog Ninja took a little longer to warm to the new addition.

  
  


Long walks in the park, snagging selfies, sharing toys and snuggling with his owners gave the kitten a zest for life.

Leo was the luckiest kitten.

**Author's Note:**

> kittens are cute fluff balls.


End file.
